deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman VS Kratos
WW vs K3.jpg|Simbiothero V2 WW vs K2.jpg|Simbiothero Kratos vs WW.png|BakaLord WW vs K.jpg|AgentRedhead WW vs KVS.jpg|Simbiothero WWVSK.png|PizzaBlastX99 Wonder Woman VS Kratos is a Death Battle adopted by Simbiothero. Description DC Comics VS God of War! '''The God Protector vs. The God Slayer! Will Kratos´ Rage and destructive arsenal be enough to handle the Amazonian Princess? The fight between two demigods who are directly related to the Greek gods. Interlude Nyxs: The gods are responsible for the creation of multiple beings or the handle or the balance of the world itself. '''Blang: or simply create with or without wanting to beings that are almost gods. Nyxs: Wonder Woman, the Princess of Themyscira. Blang: and Kratos, The Ghost of Sparta, She's Nyxs and I'm Blang Nyxs: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Wonder Woman Nyxs: Diana is the daughter of the god Zeus and the Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta. As all them Amazon, was trained in different styles of combat where showed great talent from small, this called the attention of Ares who is developed in your master turning it in it more skillful Amazon. Blang: She lived with her mother Hippolyta, in the Paradise Island, which is inhabited by thousands of warrior women known as Amazon, is a matriarchal society, because there is no man, Diana apparently is the only Amazon who was born on the island, since the rest of them were guided there by the ancient Greek gods. Nyxs: Diana believed for many years, that their origin, was a miracle granted by the gods to her mother Hippolyta, who, for a long time pray you to the gods, and one day I am a clay figure on the beach of Paradise Island, and the gods gave life to this clay figure, to convert it into Diana baby , and in its quality of Princess, Diana was bred with the culture of them ancient warriors Greek, but also with the culture and knowledge that a Princess, and future Queen should have. Superman: This ends now. Superman f''ires an array of his heat vision at Doomsday clones, destroying them'' Superman: I had no choice. Wonder Woman: They weren't truly alive. No blood, no minds. You did what you had to do. Kratos Athena: Enough Kratos! With every city you destroy the wrath of Olympus grows. Soon I will no longer be able to protect you. Kratos: I need no protection! Athena: Don't forget that it was I who made you a God Ghost of Sparta! Do not turn your back on me! Kratos: I owe you nothing! DEATH BATTLE! Results Who would you be rooting for? Wonder Woman Kratos Who do you think will win? Wonder Woman Kratos Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Demi-God battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 5 Simbiothero Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Beauty vs The Beast' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted by Simbiothero Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years